Rose-Lynn, story of a Squib
by geertjeadriana
Summary: Just after her eleventh birthday Rose-Lynn finds out that her mum and dad are a witch and wizard. And that she seems to be lacking any magical qualities of her own. As her mum is recruited back to the Auror office and her dad takes up a new job abroad, there is nothing left for her to do except going to Hogwarts. How will she survive in this magical place?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Chapter 1**

 **~ Unexpected ~**

Who ever said that one should simply turn on the light to find happiness in the darkest of times, never had to live Rose-Lynn's life. It was a bright summer day in the middle of August. Once again Rose-Lynn Midnight had fled the house. Mum and dad were at it again. She always wondered how there were still pieces of china left unharmed whenever she trusted herself to come home again after one of their outbursts. This one was particularly bad. She sighed as she untied her shoes, pulled off her socks (one of them had a hole where moments before her big toe had been sticking out) and carefully dipped her feet in the lake beneath the small, dilapidated wooden pier. The water had gotten a mucky greenish tinge during the unlikely stifling British summer.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me", she sang to herself under her breath.

She had quite gotten used to being on her own her entire life. No siblings, no family and no neighbours in at least a five mile radius. Right about now, she would have given anything to make her parents stop fighting. Why did they have to have an argument on her eleventh birthday of all days? Her brows furrowed deep in thought as she let her mind wander to a happier place. After a few moments – when she realised she had no happy thoughts to begin with – a single silent tear escaped the corner of her left eye.

"Why are you crying?" she heard a young boy's voice ask. Rose-Lynn turned around so quickly, she lost her balance and fell off the pier into the lake with a loud splash. As she resurfaced she coughed up a large gulp of algae-rich water and hoisted herself back up on the pier, where she untangled some vivid green water plants out of her chestnut curls. The boy stood there, still as a statue, his eyes wide with horror. His immaculate clothes seemed to be part of a rather expensive boarding school uniform. Though why one would wear them while they were on their summer break was beyond her. He looked well-groomed all over. His hair had definitely seen the inside of a barbershop, his eyes were dark brown, as was his hair.

 _That's it!_ she thought, her lips pursed in a grim line.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded to know. "I – I – I'm so sorry", he stuttered, his face all eyes and pale skin. In the meantime she had scrambled back to her feet and crossed her arms. "Well? Who are you?" she almost shouted. The boy gulped visibly. "I demand you tell me who you are, and where did you come from?" Rose-Lynn registered her own voice was bordering on insane, but she chose to ignore it. The boy gulped again and then finally opened his mouth to speak.

"My name is Toby. Toby Pax. I came here with my father. He is up in the house over there", he explained while he waved with his arm in the direction of her home. Rose-Lynn's grey eyed gaze darkened in thought. "That's not possible. The only road to my house goes right by this lake. I would have heard people arriving." Apparently Toby had recuperated from his first moments of shock, for he simply shrugged and turned on his heels.

"Wait a minute, I hadn't finished with you!" she cried out, as she went after him – her shoes and socks scooped up in one hand. "It doesn't matter whether or not you had finished with me", he replied softly, "since you already have made up your mind my father and I can't have come over to your house." Rose-Lynn bit her lip. Obviously her one-and-a-half-month seclusion from the world (since she was currently having her summer holidays) had not done her any good so far. She sighed heavily and followed in Toby's tracks. Well, she supposed it meant one thing; the house would be safe to return to, since they seemed to have two visitors.

"We are not happy with the Ministry interfering with our private business," Marlow Midnight growled to his unwelcome visitor. Rodolphus Pax raised up his full length and straightened his muggle jacket. He threw a pleading look at Oleander Midnight. "Please, you have to understand. Since the Hogwarts Battle twenty years ago, we encourage all children of magical families – as well as Muggle-borns – to come to Hogwarts. Time has not stood still, there are perfect programmes for Squibs as well nowadays. It would be a heck of a lot safer for her at Hogwarts than anywhere else in the UK." He studied the looks on the faces of Rose-Lynn's parents. They were proving to be a tough cookie to crack. If it weren't for Harry Potter's direct request, the Minister for Magical Education would not have come here. Though now he had seen how secluded and – not entirely unimportant – poorly the Midnights' living conditions had proven to be, he felt there was more at stake than trying to get a Squib girl to enter Hogwarts. He shrewdly started to head the conversation in another direction. "I take it you haven't enlightened your daughter about her being a witch?" he inquired. Marlow opened his mouth, but was silenced by a dirty look from his wife. Oleander then directed her gaze upon Rodolphus.

"The last time I checked, it most certainly was the parents' decision whether or not they inform their offspring about their past – or maybe future. It is also our decision, not the Ministry's, whether or not we send our offspring to Hogwarts. I must therefore wonder whether there perhaps is more at stake than Rose-Lynn's going to Hogwarts", she spoke quietly and composed, her eyes staring intently into his. Rodolphus pursed his lips and by the hint of a smile on Oleander's lips, she noticed. _Well, no escaping the entire truth now,_ he thought.

"Harry sent me", he started of bluntly. He looked her straight in the eyes. We need you back in the Auror office, Ollie." Using her nickname and dropping all pretences at the same second. Oleander's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise she was completely composed. "May I inquire why so? Or is that information classified?" Rodolphus smiled sardonically. "It's on a need to know basis. You need to know. I have full authority to indulge you in this top secret information." Oleander now started to smile as well. "Then I suggest you make it quick, since Rose-Lynn is probably on her way back to the house now." Marlow raised to his feet. "I'll leave you to it, Oleander." He slightly bowed his head to their unwanted guest. "Rodolphus." As soon as he closed the door behind him, he heard the lock sealing itself and a muffled _Muffliato!_ before all went silent.

"Dad!" Rose-Lynn yelled, as soon as she had entered the gravelled driveway. _Good griefs, her house looked like it was about to fall apart,_ she begrudgingly realised as she looked upon the once-white cottage with dark wooden roof panels. The garden was wild with roses, herbs and – mostly knee high weeds. Between the stained beige gravel there were the odd summer flowers in all sorts of bright colours. For a brief moments she felt ashamed of her poor conditions and her home. Then she decided she didn't give a toss what somebody else thought. "Dad!" she called out again. Her father appeared in the doorway. "Ah, there you are, princess", he started. Then, after taking a good look; "Merlin's beard, what happened to you?" Toby, whom Rose-Lynn had forgotten about for a minute, stepped in front of her as though he wanted to defend her honour like a knight in shining armour. "Excuse me sir, my name is Toby. I believe my father is inside this house. I wandered off as he explained to me he had business to attend to. When I found your daughter, I startled her and she fell in the lake nearby. So it was really my fault," he explained in one long breath.

Rose-Lynn shivered as her soaked clothed had managed in some way to chill her although it was unusually hot today. She wondered if Toby and his father might have heard the rather loud argument her parents were having before. Would Toby have concluded her parents would yell and scream to her as they did to each other? Because they didn't. They never had. "Go change, Rose-Lynn", her father demanded softly. "Toby, would you care for a cool drink in the kitchen?" he politely asked. "Rosey-dear, you can join us as soon as you're clean again", he added.

"Again, I will give it some serious thoughts", Oleander stressed, "but I cannot guarantee anything just yet. Marlow and I first have to talk about it. And when we've decided on telling her, then perhaps I will oblige. Please send my regards to Harry." Rodolphus nods. As the odd couple enters the kitchen, they find Toby and Rose-Lynn in an animated conversation whilst Marlow has taken it upon him to cook supper. "Toby, we're off", Rodolphus beckons his son. Toby jumps to his feet and waves a quick goodbye to Rose-Lynn.

As they walk past the fence Rodolphus breaks the silence. "I take it you took great care with your words?" he sternly inquires. Toby nods. "Yes father, not a word about magic. It was more difficult than I had expected. Especially because we Apparated here."


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Chapter 2**

 **~ Revelations ~**

After an awkward birthday supper, full of strained periods of silence, Rose-Lynn fled to her bedroom. She buried her face in her pillow and started to cry white hot tears. Just as she thought her day couldn't possibly get any worse; her parents had totally forgotten to make her a birthday cake. Since money was tight she hadn't expected an expensive gift, and she admittedly needed new socks, but still. Getting socks for one's birthday wasn't a joking matter. She figured their financial situation must be even more grave than she had imagined. That night, not for the first time, she cried herself to sleep.

Rose-Lynn had expected to wake up to more screaming and yelling the next morning, but as she entered the tiny, dilapidated country kitchen, she found her parents whispering to each other in a feverish manner. As soon as they realised she was present, they broke apart and gave her a weak smile. "Please, Rosey, will you sit down with us for breakfast? We have some important things to discuss", her mother quietly stated. Rose-Lynn was too astonished to do anything but comply. _Well, there was something you didn't see every day,_ she thought as she sat down on one of the wobbly once-glossy-white chairs. Her father threw a look of concern at her mum, but she silently nodded, before taking the lead in the conversation.

"Look dear, we know this will turn your world upside down, but since this is so important, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm a witch and your father's a wizard. We can do all sorts of magic. The reason why we don't live within the magical community is because of you. Sometimes baby's within the non-magical community are born magic. You on the other hand, as a child from two magical people, seem to have been born without magic." Rose-Lynn looked from one parent to the other in horror. "There's no such thing as magic", she exclaimed. "Why would you make such a dreadful joke. Besides, if you were actually magical, why do we practically have to live in poverty?" She had jumped to her feet while practically screaming out the last words. She tried to storm out of the room, but was retained by her father's left arm and scooped right back unto the chair she had been so eager to abandon. "Listen to your mum, dear", he demanded as he pulled out some sort of wooden stick from out of nowhere. "Oleander, let me just show her. It's the quickest way. There is so much we have to do before September first."

Her father waved around his stick and all around her objects started to move. Rose-Lynn couldn't help but cry out involuntarily whilst jumping to her feet again. Her mother had procured a different stick than her father and with one quick wave she ended the turmoil around them. "What the heck was that, dad?" Rose-Lynn croaked. "That was magic, Rosey-dear." Rose-Lynn blinked. This was too much to take in. Her parents could do magic? Why hadn't they ever cared to tell her? But wait, _she couldn't do magic? Why not?_ "Well", she started, "amazing as that may be, apparently I failed you from the day I was born. So why tell me all this now. I'd rather I didn't know."

After a pause that seemed to last hours instead of minutes, her mother started to talk again. Rose-Lynn studied her mum's face while she was talking. She looked strained, and her voice sounded it. "Honey, I had a very important job until you were about two years old. Just as there is a Ministry in the UK, there is a Ministry of Magic. I used to be a deputy head Auror. I will explain to you what that is in a while. The man who visited here yesterday is a Minister of Magical Education. He had a letter for you. He wants you to attend to the school your father and I went to; Hogwarts. It's where practically all witches and wizard in Great-Britain go to. We had previously decided against it, but I am needed in the Auror office. Your father and I spoke about it, and we both felt we had to enlighten you. I'm not going to lie, hun. It will not be easy for you as a Squib – a witch or wizard without the capacity of doing magic – in a magical place, but Rodolphus promised that arrangements have been made for you. We will have to go to London over the next couple of days, there are so many things we have to get you." Rose-Lynn still sat there, glued to the spot. This had to be the worst nightmare she could have ever imagined. Good lord, her entire life had been a lie!

Her mood over the next few days didn't lift and she found herself pouting as she sat in the back of their old copper coloured sedan on her way to London city. Apparently her parents thought there was an entire wizarding community in the middle of London – and the rest of the world hadn't noticed. Yeah right! Her father parked their car in a busy lot and they headed towards a busy shopping area. Tucked in between two larger buildings stood a small, grimy café. Her mother took her by the hand and steered Rose-Lynn straight towards the café. Right before she entered she could distinguish the name written in golden italics. The leaky Cauldron.

When they entered the place, it took a few moments for Rose-Lynn's eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. "Afternoon, Ollie, long time no see!" the man behind the counter greeted her. "Afternoon Tom, we're here for our daughter – Rose-Lynn. She'll be attending Hogwarts this year." The old, bald man behind the bar remained speechless for a moment, before composing himself again. "Ah, right. Well, you most certainly know the way", he pointed at the backdoor. Oleander smiled. "We sure do, Tom. And as there is a lot of business to attend to, would it be possible if we stayed in here for a night or two?" Tom reciprocated Oleander's smile. "Why, of course. Double and a single?" he informed, acknowledging Marlow for the first time since the three of them had entered the establishment. Oleander gave a quick nod and pursued her way towards the backdoor of the café.

Rose-Lynn struggled to keep up with her mum's hasty pace, her father following in their wake. Before Rose-Lynn could perceive what her mother was doing to the bricks – some action that apparently required a wand – the wall all of a sudden started moving. Bricks moved themselves to the left and right side of the wall, creating an opening large enough for any human being to step through. Rose-Lynn's mouth opened in astonishment with the picture in front of her. There was an entire street – heck an entire village – behind the café. Slap bang in the middle of London. Rose-Lynn shook her head. As she followed her parents through the wall. As soon as she had stepped through, the wall behind her started to close up again.

"Okay dear, your father and I first need to pay a visit to Gringotts. If you go to the ice cream parlour over there, you can sit and wait for us there. Here's some money, don't spend it all at once." Her mother gave her a small brown leather pouch. "You remember what we told you?" Over the last few days her parents had tried to bestow as much information about the magical community on her as possible, and Rose-Lynn nodded. "You're sure you won't be long?" she inquired nervously. Her father gave her an encouraging smile. "We'll be back before you know it. We just need to get enough money from the bank so we can buy all your school supplies. We'll be back in a jiffy," he promised her.

With a sigh she walked towards the cute ice cream parlour and decided to order a large caramel sundae with extra nuts. She had barely taken two bites of the rather magnificent tasting sweet seduction, when a boy crashed into the seat next to her. "Hey, fancy seeing you here", Toby started. "Can I have a bite? It's sweltering hot today." Before she had nodded in agreement, Toby had already rushed inside for an extra spoon. "So, have your parents made up their minds yet about sending you to Hogwarts?" Rose-Lynn, grateful for finding someone familiar and friendly in all these novelties answered him with a yes. She immediately started firing all kinds of questions about Diagon Alley (as she found out the name of this street was called) as well as the subjects Hogwarts and squibs.

"Well, it's not that usual for squibs to enter Hogwarts, actually. And I think special arrangements will have to be made for you. How did your parents found out you're a squib though?" Toby asked curiously. Rose-Lynn shrugged. "Dunno. Perhaps it's the fact that I have never shown any accidental magic, I s'pose." Just sitting there with a new found friend made her feel all warm and wonderful inside. "Will they be long?" Toby inquired. Rose-Lynn shook her head. "They said they'll be right here. Just had to go and get some money for my school supplies", she replied. "Shall I keep you company?" he suggested. She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please. And tell me some more on Diagon Alley. I've got my letter here. Where do we go to get all this stuff?" She kept herself from asking where the heck her parents were getting the money to pay for all this, but quickly bit her tongue. She didn't want to feel embarrassed around her new friend.

Toby opened the letter – although it was exactly the same as the one currently in his right trouser pocket. "Let's see", he started.

The uniform stuff – 3 pairs of black robes, black hat, winter cloak and protective gloves – we can get at Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. Of course Madame Malkin is no longer alive anymore, but Belladonna Malfoy took it over, and she's a charm. She knows so much about clothes. My dad used to take me over to the Malfoys just after my mum died and he had to work. Actually, my sister – Yasmin – and I are staying over at hers right now." Rose-Lynn stared at Toby after this revelation. "Your mum died?" she asked horrified. Her parents had fought a lot, and she was fairly certain it mostly had to do with her being a squib, but never did she hope to feel how Toby must have felt growing up without a mother. "I'm so sorry." Toby shrugged indifferently. "I never knew her. She died about six months after I was born. I do wish I had a mum though..." he admitted quietly. Without realising it, she had grabbed his hand in hers and gave him a solacing squeeze, which – much to her surprise – he returned.

"Ha, there you kids are," Marlow said as he witnessed his daughter and Toby sitting in a sunny spot on the parlour terrace. "Hi dad, all done?" she asked eagerly, and straight after: "Can Toby come with us? It'll be more fun for me that way." Oleander and Marlow nodded at the same time. "Why of course. Nice to see you again, Toby", Oleander greeted. "Pleased to see you again, Ma'am", he replied courteously. "You know what, Rosey, why don't we go to Malkin's first, and you and Toby can manage the apothecary while dad and I get your books. That way we'll have some time left for a drink and maybe some regular Magical shopping, since you've never been here before", she suggested. Toby and Rose-Lynn both seemed happy with those arrangements. Rose-Lynn couldn't come to terms with how easy it seemed for her to cope with all the major changes in her life, but she was grateful she had found a friend in her time of need. Maybe she would tell him about the lack of money, and her concerns with it. He had divulged so much himself. And besides, he didn't seem to mind her being a squib either, so…


	3. Chapter 3: Concealed

**Chapter 3**

 **~ Concealed ~**

Rose-Lynn eagerly scrambled to her feet. Toby followed, slightly amused. "Come on, I want to see everything. And we only have two days", she exclaimed. Marlow and Oleander looked at the two youthful teenagers with a smile. They could only hope other witches and wizards would accept their daughter as soon as the Pax boy had. Before she knew it, Rose-Lynn found herself staring at the rather magnificent shop window of Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. Toby, feeling her hesitation, took her by the hand and opened the door with the other. "Aunt Bella", he yelled. "I'm back and I've brought you a customer!" Through a concealed door at the back of the shop a beautiful, long haired witch entered the shop. Rose-Lynn stared at her in utmost admiration. Belladonna Malfoy smiled at her all knowingly. "Toby, please try to conceal your excitement a bit. What would other customers think of you shouting through the shop, dear?" she quietly explained. Toby grinned. "Sorry, auntie Bella." He pulled Rose-Lynn into her view. "This is my friend, Rose-Lynn. She'll be attending Hogwarts as well. She needs robes," he introduced Rose-Lynn. Belladonna shook Rose-Lynn's hand in a calm and soothing manner. Rose-Lynn immediately felt herself relax. Toby noticed and grinned again. "Yeah, aunt Bella has that effect on others. Although I never saw someone react to her as much as you did." Rose-Lynn blushed under the attention she was getting from everyone. "That'll be enough, Toby. Please wait at the back until I have finished with Rose-Lynn's robes, please." Without hesitation Toby steered towards the backdoor and disappeared through it after a quick consoling wave at Rose-Lynn.

She half-heartedly returned it and focussed on Belladonna again, who had started an animated conversation with her parents. The witch was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her long silver blonde hair seemed to radiate, her porcelain skin was positively glowing and her blue eyes had a warmth and depth in them one usually only finds in brown eyes. "I'll be off, mother", a boy informed her and Belladonna's eyes travelled towards her son. "Yes, Scorpio. Please try and stay out of trouble," she sighed, as she stroked his hair. "I'll try, but trouble usually has a knack of finding me," he half-earnestly replied. Rose-Lynn sighed. It seemed the boy definitely had inherited his mother's good looks, though he did not seem to be radiating the way his mother did.

All the while Belladonna had been working on Rose-Lynn's robes, without her even noticing it. "There, that's that then." Belladonna handed over three sets of neatly folded black robes, a pointy, black hat and a pair of thick, brown, dragonhide gloves. "Toby, she is ready, dear. You can come back out now," she almost seemed to sing. Toby appeared within mere seconds and glanced at Rose-Lynn, who still seemed to be very much impressed by both Belladonna's appearance as well as her manners. He chuckled. "Rose-Lynn, I know you can't help it, she is part Veela." He turned to his aunt. "You've charmed her, auntie." Belladonna gave Rose-Lynn an appraising look. "No love, I haven't. There is something special about this young girl." She then eyed the parents with a questioning look. "I'm a squib", Rose-Lynn whispered, her head down in shame. For in the last few hours it became painstakingly clear that there was nothing to be proud of being a squib. She was a born failure in the magical community.

Belladonna raised Rose-Lynn's head by gently cupping her chin. "Honey, I would like you to come visit me tomorrow. Toby was right, I am part Veela, and therefore sometimes can see beyond the 'ordinary' wizarding stuff. I would like you to join me for a cup of tea tomorrow so we can discuss this further, but trust me when I say you are most certainly NOT a squib, nor a failure – as you seem to think of yourself. You have a hidden power, you just need to find it and tap into it. Rose-Lynn blinked at her, looking perplexed. Oleander threw Belladonna an interested look. "She'll be here", she softly complied. "Is two a good time?" Belladonna nodded. "I will see you tomorrow, young lady. Toby, take good care of her." She waved them goodbye.

"Mum, dad, I have been thinking. Toby explained to me how you procure a wand. If I don't have any magical capabilities, how can the wand choose me? Or is that the reason we haven't done any wandshopping today? I mean, we walked right past Olivanders several times." Rose-Lynn didn't trust herself to look her parents in the eye and kept her gaze straight at the stew on her plate, fidgeting her cutlery around in it without taking a bite. Her father laid his hand over one of hers, stilling her motions. "Rosey, we love you so much. We don't care that you're probably a squib. We chose to leave the magical community behind on our own accord, so that you would have the fairest chance of a normal life. Therefore we cut all the tires. Your mum and I have been wondering lately if that has been such a good idea. And now we find ourselves back at our starting point. Only with you by our side. And we told you; your mother was a Muggle-born, so we were easy at adapting to a muggle lifestyle. Don't fret about your wand. You heard what Belladonna said. Have faith in yourself. Maybe if we had had more faith in your capability to handle things, we wouldn't have left the magical community at all. This experience is as much an eye opener for us as it is for you. We will see what happens tomorrow. And I am positive you will find your perfect wand. I'm sure of it!"

Rose-Lynn lifted her eyes to look at her father. He gave her an encouraging smile which she weakly reciprocated. "Okay", she sighed. "I think I'm off to bed now, I feel rather exhausted", she admitted shyly. Her mother now smiled as well. "We understand. It has been a busy week for all of us, so many new experiences for you and you coped with it brilliantly, dear. Go, we'll see you at breakfast."

As Rose-Lynn got ready for bed, she heard a silent tapping on her window. Curiously she parted the heavy, emerald green curtains, to find a rather intimidating owl on the perch of her windowsill. _Oh dear, my first owl post. What am I supposed to do?_ She started to panic slightly at the sheer size of the owl, but it seemed to feel her discomfort and stuck out its leg as if to say 'please, take this letter off. I don't mean any harm' so she carefully opened the window and slowly reached for the letter attached to its talon. As soon as she had taken the letter off, the owl gave a soft hoot. She had expected it to fly away immediately, but it stayed on the windowsill. "Oh", she exclaimed out loud. "I bought some owl biscuits at Eeylops Owl Imperium today, so I'd be able to give the school owls some treats. Would you like one?" she asked. _O dear, I must be losing my mind. I'm talking to an owl…_ Much to her amazement though, the owl hooted a happy answer. Rose-Lynn rummaged through her new trunk and quickly found the thing she had been looking for. She carefully placed the treat on her flat palm and stuck out her arm towards the owl. The owl in return, took a look at the treat and picked it up in its beak without so much as touching her. Rose-Lynn let out her breath she had no idea she had been holding and shifted her attention to the letter. Strange, who knew she was here? She shrugged and ripped open the sealed letter.

Dear Rosey,

Can I call you Rosey? Your parents do. I totally forgot to explain about owl post. And I

doubt your parents will have thought about it. This is my barn owl, her name is Liza.

She's really gentle, so I hope you have gotten this letter off her without problems. She'll

stay with you until you tie a letter to me unto her talon, just like the one you just took

off. Please write a note back to me, so I know you're ok. I can't imagine how

complicated things must be for you now, but aunt Belladonna urged me to make sure

you're ok. If you like, we could meet for breakfast. Just reply what time I should be

there if you want. I know you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron, but even if I wouldn't

know where you are, an owl will almost always be able to find you. Cool, huh? Hope to

see you tomorrow morning!

Sleep tight.

Toby

Rose-Lynn read the letter twice. Well, that explained why Liza hadn't left. She had instructions to bring a letter back to her owner. _Better get started on that letter then…_ She once again went through the content of her trunk and quickly came across a bottle of violet ink (school required black, but she fell in love with the violet colour and had bought it for personal correspondence), a piece of parchment and a brand new quill. She sat down at het tattered wooden desk and rolled out the parchment. She swallowed. Her teachers at primary school had always complimented her on her handwriting, but to be fair; a quill was something different than a ballpoint. She carefully dipped her quill in the ink and started scribbling a short note back.

Dear Toby,

If you want to, you can call me Rosey.

Liza was very patient and careful. I gave her a treat.

I would like to have breakfast together. My parents and I will be down at 9 o'clock.

See you tomorrow.

Sweet dreams,

Rosey

She pushed back her chair, rolled up the piece of parchment and headed over to Liza. She saw the owl was dozing on the spot and softly called her name to wake her. Immediately Liza opened her eyes. "I have a message for Toby. Will you deliver it for me?" Rose-Lynn asked. She had the strange feeling the owl could understand her perfectly. Liza stuck out her clawed foot and, with slightly trembling hands, Rose-Lynn attached the parchment scroll to Liza's foot. "Off you go", she whispered as she stroked Liza's soft, brown feathered coat. Liza hooted softly and reassuringly once again, before lifting off. Within seconds the dark, clear sky had swallowed her. Rose-Lynn closed the window and straightened the curtains before sliding between the cool and crisp white bedlinen.

"Good morning, have you slept well?" her mum inquired the day after at the breakfast table. Rose-Lynn nodded. "Toby will be here any minute. He owled me if he could come over for breakfast", she informed both her parents. They seemed to have gotten used to Toby very fast and accepted him with the greatest ease when he arrived a few minutes before nine. After breakfast their party broke up. Toby and Rose-Lynn wanted to check out Weasley's Joke Shop and stock up on some sweets at Honeydukes. Oleander apparated to the Ministry to receive information on her first assignment, whereas Marlow left their company altogether to go to mainland Europe for the remainder of the week where he had been offered a job by the Ministry of Magic in Germany.

During a quick lunch with Toby and her mum, she let her mind wander. The house she had grown up in had sold to a farmer nearby, and behind her back her parents had arranged for their scarce belongings to be transported to a small two beds, one bath apartment near the Ministry for Magic in London. Rose-Lynn pretended she didn't care, since she would only be home for some of the summer holidays, and perhaps the odd week here and there, but she felt the entire foundation of her life had turned upside down, and she felt anxious. Not the least for her appointment with Belladonna AND her procuring a wand afterwards.

Before she knew it, it was nearly two and Toby took her to see his aunt. "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Don't worry, Rosey, you'll be fine!" he assured her. She gave him a pale nod and a wave. "Ah, there you are, dear. I've set up a small afternoon tea in the kitchen and made sure my assistant will take care of any customers while we talk. Don't be nervous." As soon as Belladonna had started to speak, Rose-Lynn felt herself calm down and the knot in her stomach loosened a little. Belladonna laid her hand on the small of Rose-Lynn's back and steered her into the kitchen.

The kitchen behind the shop was both small and immaculate. Rose-Lynn felt at home straight away and set herself down on one of the small coated benches. The petite dinner table was laden with both familiar and unfamiliar things. "I must excuse myself, Rose-Lynn, I was rather excited to have you here, so I have gone all out on the eatables today. Also, there is butterbeer. Toby told me you never had any. Or do you prefer the tea?" Rose-Lynn smiled shyly and shrugged. "I'd love to try the butterbeer, ma'am", she whispered. Belladonna smiled and poured a glass of butterbeer for her. "I know you're quite nervous, Rosey, but there is no need", Belladonna started.

Before she could finish what she had wanted to say, the boy from yesterday – Scorpio? – came stumbling in. "Mum, I need some more money", he blurted out, oblivious to their guest. Belladonna shook her head. "Scorpio, I am busy right now, as you can see", she gave a tiny nod in Rose-Lynn's direction. "And I know for a fact your father already gave you an advance on your allowance. I will not have it, Scorpio. You will have to learn how to spend your money more wisely", she explained in a stern voice. Scorpio's pale skin quickly reddened. "Mother!" he started with a whiney voice. "Don't say stuff like that in front of strangers!" His mother smiled slightly. "Well, I wouldn't have, if you hadn't barged in here unannounced in the first place, young man. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my conversation", she continued in a calm manner. Rose-Lynn bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She had never had pocket money until yesterday. Last night happened to be a revelation in more than one way, as it seemed her parents weren't poor at all, but decided against using any of their magically earned money in the muggle world. Although she had tried to remain a blank face, Scorpio had noticed the hint of a smile on her lips and turned his cold stare towards her. "I hope you find this funny. Toby told me all about you, little squib!" "SCORPIO MALFOY! That is quite unnecessary. Of course someone is bound to laugh at your childish behaviour. You will have no need for extra money today, since you will be spending the remainder of it in your room. NOW!"

Scorpio didn't go quietly, but at least he went. Rose-Lynn had turned rather pale at his outburst. "I'm sorry dear. I know you have an appointment at Olivanders, but I need to talk to you about yourself." Rose-Lynn lifted her head and gazed impassively at Belladonna. "What about?" she inquired indifferently. Belladonna sighed. "Will you please keep an open mind, and try to trust me?" Rose-Lynn nodded. "There is much more magic in the world than most of the magical community realises. I can feel the magic inside you. It's there, but it's different from any other magic I have ever encountered. How are you with animals?" Belladonna suddenly asked. Rose-Lynn pursed her lips in thought. "I don't really know. I suppose that some animals scare me a little, but they never harm me. I haven't even been stung by a mosquito. And sometimes I get the feeling they understand me when I talk to them, or they simply understand how I feel. Like for instance last night. I had never encountered an owl from that close, and it scared me a little, but Liza was so quiet. And when I gazed into her eyes, she calmed me down. I knew she wouldn't hurt me."

Rose-Lynn stopped talking, thinking about what she had just divulged. Belladonna waited. She knew instinctively there was more. "I can't kill spiders, or step on a bug. I just can't. But what does that all mean. Sure there are other people sensitive towards animals?" Belladonna smiled. "Of course, and I take it you'd rather not eat meat or drink milk?" Rose-Lynn sighed. "That had been a problem with my parents. They caved in on the milk, but they eat meat, so they cook it and expect me to eat it. I'd rather not. That will definitely be a perk of living at Hogwarts", she grinned.

"I have one last question for you to think about, and then we'll leave it there. I do hope you will visit me during your holidays. If not here then at Malfoy Manor. I will make sure my son will be on his best behaviour." Rose-Lynn nodded. "I'd be delighted to." Belladonna smiled. "Good. So my last question for today is: if you dream, do you sometimes become an animal in your dream? If so, what kind?" Rose-Lynn opens her mouth to answer, but Belladonna raises her hand. "I don't want you to answer this now, but I'd like you to keep a dream journal. Well, actually, a journal in which you do not only to record your dreams, but also your interactions with any creatures from nature. You'll find that there are more creatures of nature than your average bugs and mammals. Especially at Hogwarts." Belladonna got to her feet and grabbed a brown, wrapped package off the counter. "I want you to have this. You can write everything down in this." Their hands touched as Rose-Lynn took over the gift. Once again she felt herself calm down immediately and couldn't help but smile at Belladonna. "Thank you, I'll be off now, though. I have a wand to find." Belladonna laughed out loud and Rose-Lynn reminded herself she needed to make Belladonna do that during her next visit as well.

Her mother had wanted to accompany her to the wand shop, but Rose-Lynn had decided against it. She went in there, hand in hand with Toby, whom actually seemed more nervous than she was. The talk with Belladonna had helped. With every stride she felt she did have some sort of magic inside of her, just not the ordinary kind. "Ah, young Pax", a quivering voice on their left greeted them. Rose-Lynn turned around to see who the voice belonged to. A very, very old man stood there, in raggedy dark brown robes, his dirty grey hair frizzing in all directions. His piercing eyes fixated on Rose-Lynn. She gave him a feeble smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another man – about the age of her parents – approach. "I will take care of this young lady myself, Buttons. There is no need to linger", the old man said, dismissing the other.

Again he threw her a piercing look before starting to measure her underarm and simultaneously asking her name. "My name's Rose-Lynn Midnight, sir." He nodded approvingly. "Yes, your father's Marlow Midnight and your mum's a muggle-born. I can't quite remember her name", he stated with a croaking voice. "It's Oleander, sir", she filled in the gaps, but the man had already lost interest in their conversation, roaming around the small beige paper boxes, Rose-Lynn assumed contained wands. "Give me your hand, dear", he commanded. She quickly obliged. When she felt the energy exchange between them, her eyes met his piercing look. He let go and mumbled something about it being curious. Rose-Lynn threw a questioning look at Toby, who shrugged.

Moments later the man returned with only a single beige paper box. Rose-Lynn felt her hands getting sweaty. _This was it,_ she thought. He took the wand out of the box. It was rather beautiful, made of a very dark wood – almost black, but with a red-golden tinge to it. Rose-Lynn stared at it completely mesmerized. The man coughed and started to explain about the wand. "This wand is very special to me. It's made of a remarkable wood, called Iroko. It won't float and is very hard to process. This wand contains a Phoenix feather entwined with a Unicorn hair in the core. It has never been done before, and I doubt it ever will again. You are a special young lady, requiring a special wand. But remember one thing, even if this wand chooses you, it is not one for the faint-hearted. It will need training before it will yield to your will.

Great, now she had become anxious. She felt she needed to explain she was a squib, that there would be no reason whatsoever to entrust her with such a special kind of wand, but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. The old man beckoned her and when she didn't move, Toby pushed her gently in the right direction. "Careful now", the man warned as Rose-Lynn took hold of the wand. The wood felt warm and comforting in her hands, and as soon as she clasped her hand around it, the wand started vibrating softly. The man's eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene unfolding before his eyes. "You have to give it a short wave", his voice rasped. Rose-Lynn obliged and sparks came flying out the end of the wand. She shot a questioning look at Toby – who stuck up both thumbs – before laying her eyes on the old man in front of her. "Victorious", she heard him whisper. Rose-Lynn frowned. "Excuse me, sir?" she politely asked. "Up to now, there has not been a single witch or wizard that could make the wand do anything at all. I almost gave up and thought I had failed in my mission. But you have proven me right all along. You have made an old man very happy", he explained. "Uh, you're welcome, I guess", she stuttered as she procured her brown leather pouch. The old man waved away her money. "No, you beautiful girl, this one's on the house."

Outside Toby and Rose-Lynn looked at each other quizzically. "What the heck was that all about? Was he this weird when you were getting your wand?" she asked him. Toby chuckled. "No way, I know Mr. Olivander has always been a bit peculiar, but had I known he would treat you this strange, I would have given you a head's up." He now started laughing out loud and Rose-Lynn soon joined in. The rest of the day they spent eating ice cream and skimming through several of their new schoolbooks. Toby wouldn't have bothered, but he was charmed by Rose-Lynn interest in all things magical and even made him look at his own life anew.


End file.
